Secreto de Hermanos - SeiAo - Sei x Aoba
by Boltzellett
Summary: Semi-AU Mi hermano y yo teníamos un secreto... Solo nosotros dos lo conocíamos, solo nosotros sabíamos que había uno... Nunca debía decirse, nunca debía compartirse, y nunca debía olvidarse... Se supone que la cosa era así... Oh oh. - Relación Chico x Chico. - Incesto. - Escenas subidas de tono.
1. Prólogo

**¿Sabias...?**

 **Nii-san y yo tenemos un secreto...**

 **Shh, ahora que lo sabes. Debes entender que es un... Secreto, tonto, creí que era obvio...**

Cada vez que abrían sus ojos tenían que encarar aquel secreto que ambos poseían, cada vez que abrían sus ojos encontrándose con los ojos del otro era lo que los llevaba a la realidad de que tenían aquel secreto, maldito y hermoso secreto. Siempre se sonreían ante ello.

 **Este secreto no debe ser contado. Ni compartido. Ni olvidado. ¿Entiendes?**

Siempre se levantaban tranquilamente, sin mencionar el secreto, ni tomar en cuenta de que ambos lo tienen, como si simplemente este no existiera en sus vidas, pero ambos sabían que no era así, después de todo, es de mala educación olvidar un secreto tan importante. Era como olvidar como vivir.

Cada vez que ellos hacían de cuenta que el secreto estaba allí, era cada vez que sus labios se encontraban y danzaban en un baile armonizado por la música suave del tal ardiente secreto. Apretando fuerte contra los labios del otro como una advertencia de que ese secreto era de ellos, y cuando se separaban solo quedaba seguir transmitiéndose palabras por medios de sus ojos, cual mensaje enviado al viento.

Para luego al separarse definitivamente actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, para que luego siquiera llegaran a intercambiar palabras normales, como si fueran personas normales, hablando de cosas de su día a día, todo normal, el problema era claramente, que ellos estaban lejos de ser normales.

 **Una cosa que hemos aprendido, es... Como fingir, es realmente importante. Recuérdalo.**

Al bajar por las escaleras tranquilamente, como si anteriormente, en aquella habitación ellos no hubieran rozado los limites de su relación, abajo, en el primer piso, su abuela los esperaba sentada en la mesa con un asombroso desayuno servido especialmente para ambos. Los dos hermanos saludaron a su abuela, el mayor con su brillante y usual sonrisa y el menor simplemente con palabras. Cada uno fingiendo la misma actitud todos los días, la misma actitud de hermanos que solamente se respetan por el hecho de ser hermanos, fingiendo que solo se soportan.

Aquel desayuno no fue ameno, recordando la importancia de sus actitudes, cada uno andaba por su lado, algunas veces peleando por alguna tontería como cualquier otro par de hermanos harían, para luego ser regañados por su abuela y sin siquiera disculparse por sus peleas cada uno solo desviaba la mirada lejos de la del otro, para luego de tomar sus cosas partir al mismo destino pero actuando como si fueran desconocidos, así hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino donde solo acordaban verse allí apenas terminaran sus jornadas de clases universitarias. Y con eso no volverían a hablarse hasta que el momento determinado llegara.

Aunque realmente para ellos era difícil mantener eso...

\- Uhm... Disculpa, Aoba... -La voz tímida de una chica lo hizo voltearse a mirarla, al mirarla pudo fijarse bien en las facciones de la chica que ahora se mantenía de pie frente a ella, temblando cual ratón entrando a la jaula del gato, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y en sus delicadas manos poseía una carta, una carta que el sabia que no era para él.

\- Si quieres que le entregue eso a Sei, mejor hazlo por tu cuenta. -Dijo antes de que la chica pudiera emitir siquiera un sonido al abrir su boca, dándose la vuelta para decididamente seguir su camino para disfrutar de su descanso, aunque algo sujetándolo del brazo lo hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta no sin antes hacer un chasquido con su lengua.

\- ¡E-Espera! P-Por favor... E-En realidad quisiera darle esto a Sei por mi cuenta p-pero... ¡T-Tu eres su hermano menor! ¡Por favor, T-Tal vez la acepte si viene de ti! -La chica bajó la mirada mientras le extendía la carta y susurraba repetidamente unas disculpas.

Claro que Sei aceptaría la carta si viniera de él, normalmente las personas pensaban que era porque ellos eran mas cercanos como los hermanos gemelos que eran, pero era por otra razón por supuesto...

 **Aunque... Hay veces en las que me gustaría que esto no fuera un secreto, ¿Sabes...?**

\- ¡Bien! ¡Lo haré solo cállate! -Sin querer había alzado la voz asustando a la chica, pero era algo muy normal en el, eso ella lo sabia, pero simplemente agradeció y al menor no le tocó de otra que arrebatarle la carta y sin mirar a la chica se alejó buscando con la mirada a su hermano mayor, con una mueca de molestia en su rostro, causada por los incontrolables celos que poseía.

Después de caminar finalmente encontró a su hermano mayor sentado en un banco con un grupo de personas a su al rededor, era molesto. Sei era bastante popular en la universidad, también era uno de los mejores estudiantes y el mas querido, y no era para menos, al contrario de él, Sei era muy bondadoso y amable, por no decir que para muchas mujeres era el hombre perfecto, mientras él simplemente... Era él, una basura en pocas palabras, pero no es como que le importara mucho.

Se acerco a paso calmado intentando disminuir sus celos y molestia, al instante en el que el mayor se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro se disculpo con sus compañeros e inmediatamente se levantó para acercarse al de menor estatura con una calmada sonrisa que para los demás era simplemente porque era su hermano el que se acercaba, como siempre, desconociendo.

\- ¿Sucede algo Nii-san? -Habló con voz calmada mirando fijamente a los ojos dorados de su hermanito.

\- Ten.- Sin decir nada mas le extendió la carta mientras su rostro no dejaba de reflejar la molestia que eso le causaba.

\- ¿Otra carta para mi? -Ladeó la cabeza con un falso deje de confusión y tomó la carta mirando en esta el nombre de la chica, ni idea de quien era.

\- Tsk, ¿Que mas iba a ser? Todas tus fans me persiguen solamente para entregarte hojitas de papel malgastado en palabras cursis .- Chasqueó la lengua mientras se cruzaba los brazos cediendo ante el los inexplicables celos, celos que no pasaron por alto del mayor.

\- Ya veo... Hey, Nii-san, ¿Me acompañas un momento? .-Elevó ligeramente la mirada de la carta hacia el rostro de su hermano que lo miraba con confusión.

\- ¿A donde? .-Preguntó, era raro que el mayor le pidiera que lo acompañara. Ante los ojos del mayor tal vez el de actitud mas ruda era verdaderamente inocente en el interior.

\- Solo vamos.- Sonrió y tomó el brazo de su hermanito menor y lo llevó consigo a través de los pasillos hasta entrar en un cuarto que el menor reconoció, era el baño. ¿Que hacían en el baño? Se preguntaba.

\- Si querías hacer tus cosas puedes hacerlo sin mi presente.- Se quejó mirando mal al mayor, cosa que el de mayor estatura ignoró y con una sonrisa puso a su querido hermanito contra la puerta del baño cerrando esta con seguro, y ya que de por si el baño estaba vació, los labios de ambos hermanos se encontraron, echándole leña al fuego de aquel ardiente secreto.

\- ¿Sabes Nii-san? Eres realmente malo fingiendo... -Suspiró contra los labios de su hermanito al separarse, admirando con una sonrisa de satisfacción la cara sonrojada del menor.

\- ¿A-Ah...? -Su mente estaba en blanco, sentía su rostro arder y los nervios salir a flote por culpa del beso sorpresa que el mayor le había dado.

\- Tus celos, necesitas aprender a fingirlos, ¿Sabes? Esta noche tu hermano mayor te enseñará a fingir... -Llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro del menor acariciando con una sonrisa sus carnosos labios que le pedían a gritos que los besara, y fácilmente cedió a esas suplicas besando con una ardiente pasión aquellos labios que solamente él tenia la posibilidad de probar.

 **Fingir era realmente importante... Pero nunca fui capaz de aprender como hacerlo, siempre me cegaban los celos... Si me dejaba llevar, hubiera revelado el secreto, y hubiera estado bien para mi por un momento porque callaría la boca de quienes amaban a Sei... Pero no hubiera sido lo correcto...**

Pronto sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a bailar el dulce baile al son de lo prohibido, las manos del mayor tocaron suavemente aquel cuerpo que anteriormente había marcado muchas veces, envolviéndolos alrededor de la pequeña cintura del menor mientras este llevaba sus manos a su cuello y sus manos jugueteaban con su cabello sacando unos quejidos al mayor por el dolor que eso le provocaba.

Antes de que la guerra prohibida empezara entre ellos un sonido fuerte resonó en toda la universidad, dando por claro que debían dejar aquella batalla para mas tarde, y por supuesto que la iban a retomar.

Se dieron unos besos cortos antes de salir como si dentro de ese baño nada hubiera pasado, como si esas paredes no hubieran encarado las iniciales de aquel secreto que guardaban aquellos hermanos.

El día continuó normal, ambos terminaron su dura jornada y tal como acordaron se encontraron donde dijeron que lo harían, y sin decirse una palabra, cual personas que solo se soportan, caminaron juntos hacia su casa, aunque por dentro ambos morían de la ansiedad de llegar pronto.

Al llegar se quitaron sus zapatos en la entrada y notaron rápidamente que la abuela no estaba en casa.

 **A veces es realmente difícil mantenerlo... Porque ninguno quiere hacerlo...**

El Seragaki mayor decidió cocinar la cena esa vez mientras el menor se daba un baño, cuando este bajó ya bañado y vestido con su pijama ambos cenaron tranquilamente, esta vez sin problemas ni pelean, entre ellos no había la necesidad de fingir, después de todo el secreto era de ellos.

Al terminar el mayor se dedicó a bañarse mientras el menor se preparaba para dormir, pero el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con seguro lo hizo voltear y encontrar los oscuros y a la vez brillantes ojos de su hermano mayor mirarlo fijamente, entendiendo fácilmente lo que él decía.

El mayor solo tenia una toalla cubriendo su cintura y aun estaba algo mojado, pero eso estaba bien, se acercó a paso calmado a su hermano colocando sus manos en sus hombros mientras lo acostaba en su cama y retomaba aquel beso que ellos habían dejado esperando.

Pronto, aquellas manos que en su infancia se entrelazaban al correr a un parque, ahora se encontraban curioseando en el cuerpo del otro, mientras aquellos labios que anteriormente solo le sonreían al otro, ahora se fundían saboreando la boca del otro de una manera muy apasionada, de tal forma que un hilo de saliva se resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, y aquellos ojos que anteriormente se miraban con cariño, ahora se miraban con un ardiente deseo y amor.

El suelo fue el que sintió el choque de la ropa caer cuando esta fue retirada del cuerpo del menor al igual que la toalla del mayor, el mayor volvió a marcar a su hermanito con cada beso que brindaba en el frágil cuerpo de este, y de la boca de el pequeño salían sonidos en respuesta de cada marca que este dejaba.

La cama fue la que soportó el amor de dos hermanos que cruzaron los limites de la fraternidad. La luna fue la que presenció aquel amorío prohibido. La espalda de Sei y el cuerpo de Aoba fueron llenados de marcas que eran recuerdos de aquel secreto que ellos mantenían.

Sei gentilmente limpió las lagrimas de dolor que salían de los brillantes ojos de su hermanito con sus besos y sus manos se entrelazaron dándole soporte, recordando que él siempre estará ahí para él, como amigo, como hermano, como amante.

Esa noche el secreto salió a la luz, cada gemido que salían de sus bocas, cada estocada del mayor, cada lagrima del menor, cada beso que ambos compartían, eran ellos diciendo en silencio...

 _ **Este es nuestro secreto.**_

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_

Buenas, muchas gracias por leer esto, si es que alguien lo lee claro...

Uh, realmente me he enviciado mucho a DMMD, y esta es una pareja que nunca se me ocurrió shippear, pero por culpa de Google-san terminé aquí... Creo que acabo de recibir el pase al infierno pero está bien.

Realmente el prologo siento que no está mal, pero siento que como hace tiempo dejé de escribir, perdí un poco la practica, espero acostumbrarme pronto, lel.

Oh, por cierto, veo que mucha gente que shippea esta pareja pone a Aoba como seme (¿Porque al que mas le gusta el pegamento en su cara? (?)

Yo la verdad es que no puedo, para mi Aoba es un Uke con el que se le cruce, de ahí no paso :ming: Y me puse a pensar que también Ren está en el cuerpo de Sei, y Ren es mas grande, tiene un pOLLO enorme (?) y todo eso viene de ya saben quien(?) Así que ya saben por donde van mis tiros, lal.

Bueno, espero que les guste, si no pues... ¿Que mier** haces leyendo esto, hombre?


	2. Data01

En una habitación, donde solo un par de hermanos compartían habitación, la luz de el sol decidió hacerse presente entrando por la ventana mientras iluminaba dicha habitación, ante el cambio de iluminación el mayor de los hermanos que se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo abrió sus ojos encontrándose cara a cara con su hermano pequeño que al contrario de él que era fácil de despertar, el menor era muy difícil de despertar una vez que caía en los brazos del sueño, y claramente después de lo que ambos hermanos habían hecho aquella noche, posiblemente seria difícil despertarlo.

Se incorporo en la cama dando un bostezo que se cortó apenas sintió un pequeño ardor provenir de su espalda, a pesar de ya tener idea de que era aquel ardor se levantó sin preocuparse siquiera en cubrirse un poco y se encaminó al baño donde le dio la espalda al espejo para notar las marcas de rasguños que su hermanito le había dejado la noche anterior, soltó un suspiro al ver dichas marcas, a pesar de todo, él ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellas marcas que su hermano le dejaba y tenia que soportarlas porque tampoco es que el fuera un angelito a la hora de tener sexo con el menor.

Volvió a la habitación solo para tomar la toalla que había caído al suelo la noche anterior y meterse a bañar dejando que el agua lo despertara en su totalidad y se llevara el cansancio que tenia, cogió el jabón con sus manos y lo pasó por su cuerpo que tenia algunas marcas también de chupones que el Seragaki menor dejó en un acto de rebeldía.

Cuando terminó de bañarse se seco con la toalla y con la misma envolvió su cintura volviendo a la habitación notando que Aoba seguía durmiendo sin siquiera moverse, soltó una leve risa ante lo perezoso que era su hermano; se encaminó al armario donde tomó su ropa y procedió a colocársela, una vez que termino por fin decidió levantar a Aoba sentándose en la cama colocando una mano en su hombro sacudiéndolo.

\- Nii-san, despierta. -Habló con su suave voz al oído de su hermano, haciendo que este se removiera en su lugar, aunque sin despertarse, al contrario, eso hizo que se acurrucara mas en las sabanas y le diera la espalda a Sei.

\- Cállate. -Murmuro aun bajo los efectos del sueño hundiendo aun mas su rostro en la almohada. Sei rodó los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios, pues era siempre lo mismo, no importa que el peli-azul estuviera apunto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, seguía actuando como un niño que no quería ir a la escuela.

Suavemente retiró el cabello que estaba cerca de su cuello y acercó su rostro a este besándolo y chupándolo, haciendo que Aoba se tensara despertando al instante, aunque mantuvo sus ojos cerrados porque no quería perder ante Sei, aunque para el mayor era algo obvio que ya lo había logrado despertar, su hermano siempre era demasiado obvio, si no fuera porque la abuela aseguro ya estaría en casa, ya se hubiera lanzado sobre él, pero no, dio una mordida al cuello de Aoba sacandole un gemido y se separó.

\- Ya es hora de levantarse, dormilón. -Sonrió mientras se alejaba de un sonrojado y tenso Aoba.

\- Seras idiota... -Murmuró incorporándose en la cama mirando a Sei con una mezcla de furia y vergüenza con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

\- ¿Por que, Nii-san? Solo te despertaba .-Sonrió pacientemente volteando a ver a su hermano aguantando una ligera risa al verlo tan sonrojado y molesto. - Por cierto, será mejor que te bañes ya, tienes 15 minutos para llegar a la universidad.

\- ¿¡15 minutos?! ¡¿Por que no me despertaste antes?! -Cayendo inocentemente en la broma de Sei se levantó de la cama para adentrarse rápidamente al baño, Sei rió levemente al verlo y tomó su mochila para salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él y bajó las escaleras y entrar a la cocina donde se encontraba su abuela cocinando el desayuno para ambos.

\- Buenos días, abuela. -Saludó con su usual sonrisa mientras dejaba su bolso en la silla.

\- Buenos días, Sei -Dijo sin voltear a verlo mientras servia la comida en sus respectivos platos.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -Se levantó de la mesa con intención de ayudar a su abuela.

\- Estoy bien, Solo siéntate. -Habló con su usual voz fuerte, Sei suspiró con una sonrisa y se sentó de vuelta mientras miraba a su abuela colocar los diferentes platillos en la mesa, cada uno mas delicioso que el otro. - Por cierto, ¿Aoba ya se despertó? -Preguntó.

\- Si, ahora mismo se está bañando. -Respondió mientras tomaba la taza de té que Tae le había dejado frente a él.

\- No, aqui estoy. -Respondió una tercera voz que acababa de entrar a la cocina. Aoba había entrado ya vestido con su ropa usual solo que esta vez su fiel chaqueta estaba cubriéndole hasta el cuello, y por la mirada de molestia que traía en el rostro, era obvias las razones.

\- Buenos días, Aoba. -Habló Tae terminando de colocar los platos en sus sitios y sentándose en su silla.

\- Buenos días, abuela. -Dijo sentándose en la silla que le correspondía mientras le enviaba una pequeña mirada de enojo a Sei y empezaba a comer con clara molestia.

\- ¿Por que estás tan molesto, nii-san? -Habló Sei con una leve sonrisa algo burlona sabiendo muy bien el motivo de su furia. Aoba lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- "¿Me estás jodiendo?". - Pensó el menor de los Seragaki, tenia calor por usar su chaqueta hasta el cuello porque simplemente tiene que ocultar las terribles marcas que el salvaje de su hermano le había dejado, se aseguraría de nunca mas mostrar sus evidentes celos ante el mayor otra vez. Pero sabiendo que no podía decir eso frente a Tae se inventó la primera escusa para actuar frente a la de mayor edad. - ¡Tu lo sabes muy bien! ¡Me has levantado demasiado temprano diciendo que era tarde! ¿¡Como crees que estaré?! -Su voz salió con clara furia.

\- Solo te despertaba, eres un dolor de cabeza cuando no quieres levantarte. -Tomó un sorbo de su té mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano.

\- Claro, como mi "hermanito perfecto" duerme sus 8 horas de belleza al día tranquilamente, yo soy el del dolor de cabeza por no dormir lo suficiente. -Dijo con una voz irónica como siempre.

\- Tú lo dijiste, son 8 horas, pero tu "suficiente" es dormir 25 horas al día y el día solo tiene 24. -Contraatacó desviando la mirada con una cara de molestia.

\- ¡Ustedes si tienen tiempo para pelear por quien duerme mas, mejor pónganse a comer y váyanse a la universidad de una vez! -Gritó Tae ya harta de las constantes peleas de los hermanos, siempre en cada oportunidad uno aprovechaba para provocar al otro, si no era Aoba era Sei y viceversa, simplemente no comprendía como aquellos hermanos no se podían llevar bien siendo que cuando eran niños eran inseparables.

Ambos desviaron la mirada del otro y continuaron su desayuno con el mismo incomodo silencio de siempre, una vez que terminaron cogieron sus mochilas y de nuevo, como cada día, caminaban hacia la universidad en un silencio, como siempre, actuando como si fueran simples conocidos que se soportan porque solo se conocen y ya.

Siempre era la misma rutina, levantarse mientras parecían amarse a mas no poder, pasar el día apenas dirigiéndose unas cuantas palabras y peleando cada vez que uno provocaba al otro, para luego cada uno irse por su lado, y en la noche cuando cierran la puerta de la habitación se reencontraban una vez mas, a veces las noches eran de simples besos y abrazos, incluso dormir juntos en la cama de Sei o la de Aoba, otras ambos no aguantaban y el reencuentro era mas carnal; pero, siempre era lo mismo, ninguno se quejaba pues era la vida que tenían que vivir, y estaban bien con eso.

\- Entonces, nos vemos en la entrada cuando salgamos, ¿Vale? -Dijo Sei antes de entrar al edificio.

\- Si, si. -Respondió Aoba entrando mientras se iba a un pasillo completamente diferente, miró un poco sobre sus hombros mirando como apenas entraba Sei era rodeado por aquellos que se hacían llamar sus amigos, dio un suspiro y simplemente cerró un poco sus ojos siguiendo de largo para encaminarse a su Aula.

Apenas entró se sentó en su sitio y esperaba impacientemente a que las clases empezaran para que terminaran rápidamente y así pudiera irse a casa de una vez; la aula comenzó a llenarse y pronto comenzaron las dichosas clases.

Las horas pasaron demasiado lentas para Aoba quien apenas había prestado atención a las clases, realmente había cosas que no le interesaba y se mantuvo en su mundo sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras dichas por aquel hombre que tanto odiaba, mientras Sei hacia lo mejor que podía como uno de los mejores estudiantes, algunos se impresionaban con lo listo que podía ser, otros lo admiraban y él se sentía feliz. Apenas llegó el momento de la salida la mayoría de las personas salieron rápidamente.

\- Sei-san, Esto... ¿Podría pedirle un favor? -Habló una chica acompañada de otras dos, acercándose tímidamente hacia Sei con un cuaderno en sus manos.

\- Si, ¿Que necesitas? -Respondió con su característica sonrisa y suave voz mirando fijamente a la chica.

\- Bueno. -Abre su cuaderno y le muestra lo escrito, Sei tomó este entre sus manos leyendo lo escrito. - N-No entendemos este tema, ¿Podrías explicarnos, por favor? -Preguntó jugando con sus dedos con una tímida expresión.

\- Claro. -Sonríe mientras comenzaba a explicarle a las chicas dicho tema.

Mientras afuera se encontraba Aoba recargado contra la pared del edificio con los brazos cruzados mientras esperaba a Sei para irse, el día se le había hecho largo y aburrido, así que lo que menos quiere es seguir esperando para irse a casa, pero parecía que la suerte no estaba de su lado pues ya se habia vaciado la universidad y Sei parecía ser el único que se quedó pegado a la silla, o eso pensaba.

\- Tch... -Chasqueó la lengua mientras apretaba sus dientes en impaciencia, no era la primera vez que pasaba que Sei tenia que quedarse unos momentos mas en la universidad por quien-sabe-que motivo, así que dando un suspiro decidió irse por su cuenta de una vez, caminando por las calles cubiertas de la luz del atardecer, ya casi anochecía y las calles poco a poco empezaban a llenarse de Ribsters que luchaban por sus territorios de nuevo.

Decidió tomar el camino mas corto hacia su casa así que entró por un callejón en el cual había entrado ya varias veces así que lo conocía casi bien, estaba tranquilamente caminando hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien lo hizo detenerse, con una mirada desinteresada se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un pequeño grupo de hombres posiblemente de su edad mirándolo con superioridad.

\- Oye tú, pequeña, ¿Que haces por aquí tan sola? -Habló el que le había detenido con una voz completamente asqueante que hizo a Aoba hacer una mueca de desagrado ante tal horrible voz.

\- Soy hombre, imbécil, Suéltame ahora. -Habló con voz tranquila aunque se notaba que estaba llena de repulsión y trata de empujar su brazo lejos de la asquerosa mano del tipo.

\- ¿Hombre, eh? Pues no estas tan mal. -Endureció el agarre mientras los otros también se ponían en ataque sujetándole desde atrás para que no escapara.- Siendo hombre o mujer da igual. -Habló mientras pasaba una mirada lasciva por el cuerpo del de menor estatura, que permanecía quieto mirando al hombre como si hablara con un idiota, y tenia sentido porque lo era.

De repente empezó a sentir que alguien lo estaba mirando desde algún sitio, posiblemente era otro compañero de el imbécil frente a él y realmente no tenia ánimos para lidiar con ningún otro idiota.

\- No tengo ánimos para lidiar con estúpidos como tu ni tus amigos, suéltenme. -Volvió a hablar esta vez con algo de clara molestia en su voz. Los hombres rieron con superioridad. Entonces el que estaba frente a él levantó su puño rápidamente dándole un golpe en el rostro haciendo que volteara la mirada y sintiera un leve sabor metálico dentro.

\- Será mejor que cierres esa boquita tuya pequeña, solo obedece y seré gentil contigo. -Volvió hablar aquel hombre con el mismo tono tan asqueroso, que finalmente acabó con la poca paciencia de Aoba.

\- Tch. Dame un respiro. -Habló por lo bajo mientras levantaba una de sus piernas hacia el rostro del tipo encajandole una potente patada a su rostro que lo hizo caerse de inmediato mientras gemía de dolor.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Pequeña mierda! -Habló uno de los tipos mientras torcía el brazo que estaba sujetando sacandole unos chirridos de dolor a Aoba que estaba apunto de contraatacar contra a ese tipo.

\- Oigan, será mejor que lo dejen mientras puedan. -Se escuchó una cuarta voz provenir de detrás de ellos, inmediatamente voltearon a ver a la persona que había hablado. -Si se siguen metiendo con él, les romperá la mandíbula como lo hizo con su líder. -Volvió a hablar la voz con un tono de diversión en su voz.

Aoba giró un poco su rostro para lograr ver al dueño de la cuarta voz, encontrándose a un Joven pelirrojo de ojos esmeraldas y piel morena que vestía de unas inusuales ropas rojas y negras, definitivamente no tenia idea de quien era ese tipo.

\- Ah... Esto es malo... -Susurró uno de los tipos mientras aflojaba el agarre casi soltándolo por completo. - E-Es el Lider de los Dry Juice, Mizuki... -Murmuró casi con terror en su voz,

\- Así que ya conocen al tipo de la técnica matadora. El zorro caída de talón. Si no lo sueltan en serio que se comerán tal ataque que les romperá la mandíbula, No cometan el error de su líder. -La voz de el tal Mizuki sonaba divertida mientras se acercaba quedando frente al líder que seguía en el suelo posiblemente desmayado por el dolor.

\- ¡D-Debiste habernos dichos que era de los de Dry Juice! -Habló el otro tipo mientras lo soltaban y tomaban a su líder para salir huyendo rápidamente con el rabo entre las piernas.

\- Realmente, iniciar una pelea para luego huir tan cobardemente. -Rió Mizuki para luego mirar a Aoba con la misma sonrisa.- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si. Pero pude haberme encargado de ellos. -Suspiró mientras acariciaba un poco su brazo que dolía por la fuerza ejercida por el otro tipo.

\- Si, sabia que podías, el zorro caída de talón fue asombroso. -Habló sonriendo recibiendo una mirada curiosa de parte de Aoba.

\- ¿El zorro caída de talón? -Preguntó completamente extrañado.

\- Tu patada, se me ocurrió el nombre apenas la vi, fue asombroso. -Respondió.

\- ¿Ya veo...? -No sabia que responder, aquel hombre era sencillamente extraño.

\- Ah por cierto, soy Mizuki. -Levantó su mano en modo de saludo.

\- Aoba. -Respondió estrechando la mano con algo de desconfianza.

\- Un gusto, Aoba. ¿De que equipo eres? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- No pertenezco a ninguno. -Se encogió de hombros apenas dijo eso.

\- ¿En serio? Es genial. Hey, ¿No te gustaría unirte a mi equipo, Dry Juice? -Propuso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Dry Juice? -Claro, había oído de ese equipo de Rib antes, es el mejor equipo de Rib según lo que había oído, pero a pesar de que sea el mejor equipo y que el mismo líder le esté proponiendo unirse, realmente no le gusta ese tipo de cosas de momento. - No, gracias. -Suspiró.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por que? -Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

\- Realmente no estoy interesado. Pero gracias de todos modos. -Respondió.

\- Ya veo. -Murmuró pero luego volvió con su usual sonrisa.- Pero, en todo caso de que cambies de opinión o quieras divertirte con mi equipo sin unirte, eres bienvenido, tengo un bar llamado Black Needle, puedes ir si quieres. -Respondió.

\- ¿No estás siendo muy cortes con alguien a quien acabas de conocer? Un poco mas y me dices que puedo ir a tu casa y no te preocuparía. -Habló con una sonrisa irónica mientras bromeaba un poco, cosa que le sacó una risa a Mizuki.

\- Es que no quiero ser victima de El zorro caída de talón, así que mejor ser cuidadoso contigo. -Bromeó.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? -Rió ante la broma de Mizuki y su risa fue seguida por el mismo.

Mientras en la universidad Sei corrió hacia afuera rápidamente y apenas estuvo en la entrada soltó un suspiro de frustración al no ver a Aoba esperándolo, aquellas chicas realmente no necesitaban su ayuda, solamente usaron tal escusa para retenerlo y preguntarle cosas innecesarias ademas de invitarlo a lugares, tuvo que rechazarlas y no lo dejaron ir hasta que el director que hacia una revisión para ver si nadie se había quedado los mandó a casa apenas los vio, Sei agradecía internamente al director aunque hubiera agradecido mas si hubiera llegado antes, tal vez así hubiera podido irse con Aoba.

Dando otro suspiro se encaminó rápidamente hacia su casa.

\- Ya llegué -Dijo apenas entró mientras se quitaba los zapatos y entraba a la cocina donde estaba Tae ya preparando las cosas para comenzar a hacer la cena.

\- Bienvenido. -Respondió volteando a verlo pero de inmediato su rostro cambió a uno curioso. - ¿Donde está Aoba? -Preguntó.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No ha llegado? -Preguntó, era extraño, a Aoba no le gustaba perder el tiempo fuera, siempre era el mas apurado en volver a casa, se preguntaba a si mismo si algo le había pasado al peliazul.

\- No, se supone que venía contigo. -Respondió.

\- Pues salí tarde porque una compañeras me detuvieron, y cuando me libré de ellas Aoba ya se había ido. -Suspiró.- Pero voy a llamarlo inmediatamente. -Subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación y dejar su bolso sobre su cama para rápidamente marcar a Aoba desde su Coil.

[Llamada Entrante]

\- Hahaha, ¿Si? -Respondió Aoba desde el otro lado de la linea con un tono divertido.

\- ¿Aoba? ¿Donde estas? ¿Por que no has vuelto a casa? -Fue lo primero que preguntó con un evidente tono de preocupación y curiosidad.

\- ¿Ah? Lo siento, ya en seguida voy para allá, nos vemos. -Fue lo único que dijo colgando al instante.

[Llamada finalizada]

\- ¿Que fue eso? -Arqueó la ceja extrañado de su comportamiento, dio un suspiro para inmediatamente tomar un baño poniéndose algo cómodo y luego bajar a Ayudar a Tae con la comida.

Unos minutos después la puerta fue abierta.

\- ¡Ya llegue! -Esta vez el tono de Aoba se notaba algo alegre en comparación con las otras veces que llegaba de mal humor. Una vez que se quitó los zapatos entró a la cocina con una inusual sonrisa.

\- Bienvenido. -Dijo Tae mirándolo.- ¿Por que llegas tan contento? ¿Sucedió algo emocionante? -Preguntó curiosa de la actitud del mas rebelde.

\- Algo así. -Dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba la mochila cerca y se sentaba en la mesa.- Conocí a un chico de nombre Mizuki, me había quedado hablando con él, por eso llegue tarde. -Dijo mientras reía levemente de recordarlo.

\- ¿Así que conociste a un tal Mizuki, huh? ¿Y como es él? -Preguntó Sei con tono normal mientras escondía un poco la sensación de celos que le causaba escuchar eso.

\- Definitivamente es un Bicho raro. -Dijo en respuesta. -Pero es buena persona, supongo.

\- Es inusual en ti hablar tan bien de alguien, pero es bueno que por fin tengas amigos. -Suspiró Tae.

\- Haha, si. -Rió levemente.

\- ¡Auch! -Exclamó Sei en dolor al instante en que se cortó el dedo al estar cortando los vegetales.

Tae le curó la herida rápidamente y la cena transcurrió normal, como siempre, la pelea entre los hermanos nunca faltó y volvieron a ser regañados por Tae inmediatamente, y una vez que terminaron de comer subieron a la habitación donde Aoba se metió a darse un baño y Sei lo esperaba pacientemente sentado en la cama con cara de pocos amigos.

Apenas Aoba salió del baño se encontró con Sei mirándolo con una mirada extraña.

\- ¿Que sucede? -Preguntó confundido por la actitud de Sei.

\- Estoy celoso. -Dijo claramente mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de su hermano.

\- ¿Eh? -Parpadeó, era la primera vez que Sei se ponía celoso, y que lo admitiera era sorprendente para él.

\- Estoy celoso del tal "Mizuki" -Dijo con algo de irritación mientras decía el nombre del pelirrojo.

\- Ah... Pff... ¡Hahaha! -Inmediatamente la risa de Aoba rompió el incomodo silencio que se había formado. - ¿En serio? ¿Celoso de Mizuki? -Preguntó mientras aguantaba la risa.

\- Si. -Cerró sus ojos en un acto de molestia.

\- Realmente, después soy yo el que exagera con sus celos. -Suspiró con una sonrisa acercándose a su hermano mientras en un acto de intentar calmarlo se sentó sobre él con sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura y lo miraba a los ojos. -¿Acaso olvidaste lo que te dije ayer? -Ya con su risa calmada, dejó escapar esas palabras en un susurro con un tono mas calmado.

\- Si, recuérdamelo. -Murmuró mientras cerraba sus ojos colocando sus manos sobre la cintura de Aoba.

\- Bien... -Se acercó al oído de Sei. - Ahh~... S-Si~ Soy solo tu-Ahh~... Tuyo ngh...~ -Susurró eso mientras re-creaba lo que habia dicho la noche anterior con un tono provocador.

\- ... -Sei se calló al instante en que escuchó dichas palabras y luego el susurró algo en el oído de Aoba. -Espero que te hagas responsable de hacerme perder el control. -

\- ¿Eh? ¡Wuah! -No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Sei lo empujó a la cama colocándose sobre él. -E-Espera, la abuela está en casa y-y...

\- Entonces mas te vale callar tus gemidos, nii-san~

\- ¡N-No, espe-!

 **Notas de la Autora:**

¡Bien! Finalmente el primer capitulo está aquí.

Es sorpresivamente largo, pensé que con suerte llegaría a mi limite de 2000 palabras, pero llegó a mas de 3500. Ojala mi imaginación fuera así en mis otros fics, pero bueh~

Unas cosas que quiero decirles a los pocos que leen (los amo 3)

Primero quiero disculparme por el OoC (Out of Character/Fuera de personaje) que pueda aparecer, realmente es algo que no puedo controlar, y siento que es necesario para el desarrollo del fic. Pero también trato de dar una imagen de que tanto Sei como Aoba no son lo que parecen frente a otras personas, o al menos solo Sei que es demasiado dulce pero por dentro realmente es diferente, Aoba no cambia mucho, solo cambia si se trata de Sei o alguien que le agrade (Como Mizuki) pues recuerden que Aoba nunca aprendió a fingir.

Otra cosa que quiero decir es que... Este fic no va a ser tan lento como los que comúnmente escribo, que parecen un sándwich con mas Pan que queso, este va a ir relativamente rápido y sin vaselina (lol)

Realmente no voy a rellenar esto con capítulos cursis donde blah blah blah se muestran su amor y eso, recuerden que no por nada el juego de estos personajes se llama Asesinato Dramatico ;3

Esta historia tiene una historia de trasfondo que tengo emoción que llegue el momento de escribir las partes cools, así que aunque nadie lea esta historia, o pocos lo hagan, soy feliz escribiéndola * ^*

Gracias a los pocos que leen esta historia, los amo 3


	3. Data02

La suave brisa de aquella mañana empezó a mover lentamente las cortinas de la habitación, el reloj despertador no había sonado ya que aun no era el momento de que aquellos que dormían cómodamente despertaran, pero incluso así este nunca sonaba, puesto a que alguien siempre estaba despierto antes que de que ese ruido hiciera eco en la habitación y lo apagaba para así encargarse él de despertar a la otra persona. Ese día no fue la excepción, Sei como siempre se levantó mas temprano de lo que debería, encontrándose cara a cara con el rostro durmiente de su hermano, y como siempre se mantenía un rato admirando las facciones del joven frente a él, facciones que hace unos mas de tres años atrás no había visto con detalle.

Incluso si llevaban toda su vida estando juntos, hasta hace más de tres años no había sentido interés en los detalles de Aoba, aunque eso cambió cuando ambos empezaron aquella relación a escondidas, fue la mañana de el "día después" de que cruzaron aquel paso que se detuvo a mirar fijamente a su hermano, y así siguió por aquellos años hasta hoy. Paseó ligeramente sus dedos por el rostro de Aoba, trazando lentamente y con suavidad ya que no quería despertar al mas bajo, Sus parpados se mantenían cerrados mientras aquellas largas pestañas se mantenían unidas ocultando aquellos hermosos ojos cafés que tanto le gustaba mirar, bajó sus dedos hasta su fina nariz que se encontraba levemente roja y luego hacia sus labios acariciando con suavidad a aquellos que tanto había besado... Para luego pasar a acariciar aquello que tanto le molestaba, aquella marca morada que se encontraba justo en su mejilla.

Suspiró, realmente odiaba que aparecieran ese tipo de marcas en el rostro de Aoba, si bien Aoba no era de practicar Rib, si era bastante de buscarle pelea a quien sea ante el mas mínimo provoque, y claro que él lo sabia perfectamente, puesto a que realmente antes siempre se la pasaban peleando ya sea físico o verbal, aunque claro todo eso acabó cuando empezaron a tener aquel romance, pero algunas veces tenían fuertes peleas ante el mínimo provoque, el resto ya eran fingidas. Aún así, aunque las peleas entre ellos terminaran, Aoba seguía siendo de corta paciencia y no era como él, que prefería hablar las cosas antes de ir a los puños, no, Aoba era de lanzarse a golpearte si lo provocas, siendo apropósito... O no. Por eso aquellas marcas no seguían siendo un misterio, pero realmente no es algo que le agrade para nada.

Llevó sus labios a aquel golpe y lo besó con suavidad para luego tomar con suavidad un mechón de pelo de Aoba sintiendo como este se tensaba, así que también lo llevó a sus labios besándolo para luego acercarse a su oído plantando otro beso ahí.

\- ¿Cuantos besos quieres para despertar? .-Susurró, luego soltó una risa escuchando un gruñido de molestia de su hermano así que se separó mirando a Aoba que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y aquel carmesí cubriendo sus mejillas.

\- Maldición, déjame dormir de una vez.- Dijo el menor tomando las sabanas para cubrir su cuerpo hasta la cabeza, aunque realmente lo hizo para que el mayor dejara de reírse de su sonrojo, no es su culpa sonrojarse, es culpa de Sei por ser tan jodidamente vergonzoso cuando están juntos.

Sei rió levemente ante las palabras y acciones de Aoba para luego tomar con suavidad las sabanas y quitarlas de el rostro de el peli-azul que al estar expuesto cubrió su rostro con sus manos cosa que fue demasiado tierna a los ojos de Sei quien inmediatamente usó un poco de fuerza en quitar las manos del menor y así poder acercar su rostro para finalmente unir sus labios con los de Aoba, aunque al principio el mas bajo se negó a corresponder el beso a la larga terminó cayendo ante dulzura y amor de estos.

Realmente era difícil para ellos negar que sienten algo el uno por el otro, aunque saben que jamas podrán decir esas dos palabras libremente puesto a que saben que lo que hacen está mal y no podría aceptarlo nadie, ellos estaban bien con que solo aquel amor prohibido que se tienen lo supieran entre ellos, puesto a que ellos se aman independientemente de lo que digan la gente, mientras ellos se amen, todo está bien. Incluso si tienen que fingir ser personas que no son para eso.

El beso prosiguió un buen rato hasta que los pulmones de ambos empezaron a reclamar por aire así que tuvieron que separarse mientras respiraban con dificultad pero se admiraban el uno al otro, admirando los ojos del otro, admirando como ambos se complementaban incluso con aquel simple mirar, los ojos de Aoba demostraban aquel amor tímido e inocente que siempre demuestra, mientras los de Sei demostraban aquel amor fuerte e incondicional, una cosa clara en ambos amores es que era legitimo, ¿Que si nunca lo decían? Con solo mirarse a los ojos del otro, bastaba.

Y Así de nuevo, el secreto fue callado, ¿Por cuanto tiempo más? Quien sabe.

Finalmente ambos se levantaron y cada uno se turnó para bañarse tranquilamente, era sábado así que no debían preocuparse de llegar tarde a la universidad, por fin tenían su tan anhelado día libre así que posiblemente Sei se pondría a estudiar, aunque no tuviera algun examen pendiente, siempre era bastante aplicado mientras Aoba posiblemente se la pasaría escuchando Goatbed en su coil, pasarían el día entero como un día típico con un par de hermanos, en pocas palabras. Así que una vez ambos se bañaron y se vistieron escucharon desde abajo que la abuela los llamaba para desayunar, ambos respondieron con un simple "Ya vamos" y estaban apunto de bajar, cuando Sei tomó el brazo de Aoba deteniendo sus movimientos.

\- ¿Que sucede? .-Preguntó Aoba confundido.

\- Un momento.- Respondió Sei con su tono calmado de siempre soltando a Aoba y se encaminó hacia su mesa de noche donde abrió un cajón y sacó una especie de crema, se acercó a Aoba abriendo el envase y tomó un poco de la crema en sus dedos para seguidamente untarlo en el rostro de Aoba, específicamente, en el sitio en el que estaba el moretón que adquirió el día anterior.

Aoba se tensó un poco al sentir la fría crema en aquel sitio, mientras su mente hacia click y recordaba que el día anterior había sido golpeado por aquel hombre antes de conocer a Mizuki, y claro por andar entretenido se había olvidado de que había sido golpeado y eso que con Mizuki habían hablado bastante de ese momento.

\- ¿Te peleaste con alguien de nuevo?.- Preguntó Sei ,no había mencionado nada del golpe anteriormente y la abuela tampoco, pero Aoba estaba seguro de que ambos lo habían tonado mucho antes, pero ellos conocían bien la actitud de el peli-azul así que si no mencionaban nada, es porque sabían que se había peleado con alguien, como era siempre que llegaba con moretones, solo que claro, esta vez fue en defensa propia más que una pelea típica, pero no mencionaría eso.

\- Si.- Mintió y dejó que Sei terminara de aplicarle aquella crema medicinal que su abuela había hecho específicamente para él por cada vez que volvía a casa con moretones.

\- Anoche la abuela no mencionó nada porque estabas muy feliz de haber conocido al tal Mizuki, y no quería arruinar el momento, pero ahora que ya es otro día, ya es momento de que dejes de andar metiéndote en peleas, un día de estos puedes acabar realmente herido, ¿Sabes? .-Dice Sei, su voz comenzó siendo calmada pero a medida que fue diciendo sus palabras su voz cambió a una mas preocupada y enojada. Ante el pensamiento de ver a Aoba, su Aoba en peores condiciones que estas lo alteró, aunque sabe que el de menor estatura es lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderse, nada podría darle la seguridad de que no existían cosas en las que el menor quedara realmente indefenso.

\- Ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas siempre.- Respondió con cierto tono de fastidio, ya se había preparado para escuchar aquel sermón y aunque lo fastidiaba también se sentía mal por causarle preocupaciones a Sei y a su Abuela quienes siempre velaban por su seguridad, pero era algo que no podía evitar, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, su actitud agresiva siempre buscaba pelea ante el mínimo provoque y a pesar de que podría salir mal de estas, simplemente su cuerpo lo hacia por alguna clase de instinto.

\- Entonces ten mas cuidado.- Suspiró Sei intentando relajarse mientras sujetaba las mejillas de Aoba y lo acercaba a su rostro robando así un profundo beso de los labios de el menor, beso que fue respondido fácilmente, sus lenguas se deslizaron entre los labios del otro y se reencontraron para así comenzar una ardiente danza de deseo y amor que ambos se tenían, aunque el momento no duró por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Sei, Aoba, bajen de una vez nietos estúpidos, o se les va a enfriar el desayuno! .-Ambos se separaron de golpe al escuchar el potente grito de la abuela desde el piso de abajo, ambos se habían olvidado por completo de que la abuela los había llamado anteriormente, todo por andar metidos en su mundo.

\- ¡Ya bajamos! .-Respondieron al instante y así bajaron rápidamente hacia la cocina encontrándose con la abuela que se mostraba notoriamente molesta pero no dijo nada solo se mantuvo ahí tomando su taza de té.

\- ¿Qué esperan? Coman ya.- Dijo con su potente voz que hizo a los gemelos sentarse rápidamente y comenzar a degustar el asombroso desayuno que su amada abuela había hecho por ellos.

Y Así, como siempre, comenzaba la rutina... Una rutina tan típica que es imposible no sabérsela de memoria ya, ya sabían que pasos daban, ya sabían que palabras dirían, ya sabían como reaccionarían, todo ya era algo que se supone que ya conocen, todo ahora es una rutina.

Quien sabe cuando esta rutina podría cambiar... Quizás Mañana, quizás el día después, quizás en una semana, en un mes, un año... O quizás hoy.

\- Oigan, necesito que le lleven esto a Haga-san por mi.- Cuando terminaron de desayunar los hermanos iban a subir a su habitación para pasar el fin de semana como usualmente lo pasaban, hasta que Tae-san apareció con una bolsa con lo que ellos sospechan se encontraba alguna clase de medicina.

\- Claro Abuela, la entregaremos por ti.- Respondió amablemente Sei con su usual sonrisa mientras Aoba soltó cierto suspiro de fastidio pero al contrario de lo que parece, no se niega a hacer la entrega.

\- Gracias.- Responde Tae-san con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Vamos Nii-san.- Dice Sei mirando a Aoba que simplemente asintió y así ambos se despidieron de la abuela y salieron rumbo a entregar aquello a Haga-san.

Al salir fueron atacados por el aire fresco de un fin de semana en Midorijima, las calles eran cálidas y la gente disfrutaba pasar por ellas. A pesar de todo lo que pasó Midorijima con la apertura de Platinum Jail hace años, seguía manteniéndose alegre y cálida como siempre, sin duda un ambiente que ambos disfrutaban.

\- ¿Recuerdas donde quedaba la tienda de Haga-san? .-Preguntó Aoba mirando a los lados, él conocía a Haga-san desde que era pequeño, era un amigo cercano de la Abuela así que lo conocía pero no frecuentaba mucho por su tienda por lo cual no recordaba donde se encontraba.

\- Si, estaba por aquí.- Respondió Sei, él si frecuentaba por la tienda de Haga-san aparte de que lo conocía desde pequeño y había entablado cierta amistad con él, al contrario de Aoba quien era realmente tímido en aquel tiempo y se escondía cuando Haga-san intentaba siquiera hablar con él.

Ambos siguieron caminando hacia la tienda hasta que llegaron al final de la calle donde debían cruzar en un semáforo y se tuvieron que detener a esperar a que este se pusiera en rojo para poder avanzar.

\- ¡Oh, Aoba! .-Una voz no muy lejos de ellos los hizo mirar hacia esa dirección, para Aoba fue como si un interruptor se hubiera movido en su interior pues una sonrisa se plantó en su cara inmediatamente mientras que en Sei solamente pudo mirar con confusión al chico que habia llamado a Aoba.

\- ¡Mizuki! .-Apenas Aoba dijo aquel nombre caminó hacia el pelirrojo dejando de lado a Sei quien no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia al finalmente conocer al Mizuki que Aoba había mencionado el día anterior con bastante felicidad.

\- Es bueno volver a verte, ¿Te sientes mejor? .-Lo ultimo lo preguntó con cierta preocupación señalando al golpe en su mejilla que se encontraba realmente morada, no pudo evitar no preocuparse por eso ya que había presenciado la pelea después de todo.

\- Ah, si estoy mejor, muchas gracias por preocuparte.- Dijo demostrando una sonrisa que hizo que la de Sei se borrara, ¿Que pasaba? ¿Porque Aoba hablaba tan tranquilamente con alguien que apenas conoció el día anterior y le sonreía de esa manera? Era algo que ni siquiera había hecho con él en su vida, realmente le hervía la sangre de ver esa escena así que se acercó cambiando su rostro a uno mas relajado.

\- Aoba, ¿Quien es él? .-Se acercó con una sonrisa apacible hacia ambos mientras miraba a Mizuki con la misma sonrisa que inocentemente, ninguno notaba que ocultaba cierta molestia y que decir furia.

\- Ah, Sei, él es Mizuki, el chico que conocí Ayer. Mizuki, él es mi hermano Sei.- Los presentó a Ambos con un tono inusualmente feliz, inocentemente no se daba cuenta de que había provocado unos ardientes celos en su amante.

\- Oh, así que eres el hermano de Aoba, pues es un placer conocerte.- Sonrió amigablemente el pelirrojo mientras ambos se daban la mano en un saludo.

\- Igualmente.- Respondió Sei respondiendo la sonrisa con una mucho mas falsa que a los ojos de cualquiera, era difícil darse cuenta de la falsedad de esta.- Por cierto Aoba, tenemos que llevarle esto a Haga-san rápido.- Dijo más como una señal de que debe despedirse de Mizuki que un recordatorio de qué es lo que habían venido a hacer en primer lugar, pero Aoba no se percató de eso, quizás inocencia o ignorancia.

\- Ah, así que estas ocupado, lo siento. Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde Aoba y fue un placer conocerte, Sei.- Dijo Mizuki con su usual sonrisa mientras se despedía de ambos hermanos.

\- Ah, si, nos vemos luego.- Instintivamente respondió a la sonrisa de Mizuki.

\- Igualmente, adiós.- "Lárgate" fue lo que hubiera deseado responder Sei, pero solo mantuvo su tranquilidad y se despidió normalmente de él mirando como este finalmente se desvanecía entre las personas y la calle.

\- Bueno, ¿Nos vamos? .-Preguntó Aoba girando a ver a Sei encontrándose con una mirada que reflejaba de todo, menos felicidad alguna.

Él se supone que ya debía saberlo, el Sei que todos conocen no es el verdadero, el Sei amable, tranquilo y bondadoso era solo una mascara blanca ocultando un rostro negro, el verdadero Sei podía llegar a ser incluso mas violento que él, alguien posesivo y serio, esa verdadera faceta solo se muestra cuando llega a un punto en el que no puede fingir más, como pasó ahora, Aoba inocentemente provocó unos celos pequeños en Sei y eso hicieron que se enojara.

\- ¿Sigues celoso? .-Preguntó Aoba con un tono de diversión en su voz, realmente era común los celos en Sei y que decir que eso le causaba cierta gracia por no decir que también le causaba ternura.

\- Si.- Suspiró Sei mientras tomaba la mano de Aoba y cruzaban la calle ya que el semáforo finalmente este se había colocando en verde.

Pero a diferencia de lo que es, Sei mantiene su verdadera identidad oculta por no querer una vida problemática, él anhela una vida tranquila donde no tenga que vivir con sentimientos negativos fastidiándolo todo el tiempo, por eso finge, por eso aquella faceta de Sei es difícil verla, solo cuando siente que algo se le será arrebatado entra en aquellas facetas. Pero se tranquilizó, Aoba es suyo y estaba seguro de que el mismo no se iría de su lado fácilmente, por nada ni nadie... Así que no tenia que temer.

\- Y hace pocos días era yo el que debía controlar mis celos.- Dijo Aoba con cierta ironía y gracia, realmente mentiría si decía que no le gustaba la situación.

\- Es diferente.- Respondió inmediatamente Sei suspirando, sabia que Aoba se aprovecharía de el momento para burlarse de él, aunque realmente no le molesta del todo.

\- No, no que lo es.- Respondió al instante dándole una mirada juzgona aunque divertida.

Sei iba a responder hasta que la música Cosmocall Field de Goatbed comenzó a sonar cerca de ellos, específicamente, la música venia de el coil de Sei, este miró el nombre en la pantalla holografía que se abrió ante él.

\- Un momento.- Dijo hacia a Aoba en forma de decirle que lo esperara mientras se alejaba un poco para poder atender atender la llamada.

Aoba por su parte miró desde su distancia a su hermano hablar, el rostro de su hermano se mostraba apacible aunque eso cambio en un ultimo momento en el que su rostro cambió a uno bastante sorprendido y emocionado, Aoba parpadeó un poco confundido ante eso, aunque le quitó importancia, no eran sus asuntos después de todo.

\- Aoba.- Dijo Sei volteando a ver a Aoba cuando finalmente colgó la llamada, Aoba se extrañó al ver el rostro de determinación de su hermano.

\- ¿Que sucede? .-Preguntó ladeando la cabeza un poco.

\- Tengamos una cita mañana.- Soltó de golpe como si nada.

\- Ah... .-Parpadeó varias veces, ¿Que acaba de decir? ¿Cita? ¿Ellos? ¿Que?.- ¿Que? ¿C-Cita? .-Repitió nervioso sintiendo como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, ¿Que mosca le picó ahora a Sei?

\- Si.- Respondió con simpleza.

\- ¿Por qué? Digo... Lo dices tan de repente que... Uhm... .-No podía evitar tropezarse con sus palabras, todavia no salia del asombro, ¿Que tenia aquella llamada para que Sei dijera aquello de golpe?

\- Solo dime si aceptas.- Respondió.

\- Ah... .-Suspiró.- Bien, pero luego me tienes que explicar que bicho te picó.- Respondió dejando salir su voz con cierta molestia aunque no le molesta la idea de salir con él en una cita.

\- Bien.- Sonrió mientras ambos retomaban su camino hacia la tienda de Haga-san.

Aunque en la mente de Aoba seguía la misma pregunta, ¿Porque tan de repente? ¿Acaso la llamada tuvo algo que ver?

[N/A]:

Finalmente el capitulo está aquí, me costó un poco porque se me mezclaban las ideas y el capitulo parecía una sopa de letras, pero finalmente siento que escribí algo estable y en alguna parte se debe entender sin usar el traductor google, un diccionario ni a uno de esos chamos que descifran jeroglíficos (? Bueh, en todo caso mi fic está sujeto a modificaciones :'^

Como dije las cosas van a avanzar ligeramente rápidas pero no tanto al punto que nos pongamos mas nerviosos que cuando hice la ruta de Mink y temía hacerlo enojar :'v

El capitulo siguiente tendremos una cita, que realmente para ellos y nosotros es cita mientras que para el resto es una salida de hermanitos, aww pobres criaturas inocentes :v (?

Por cierto, encontré una pagina donde conseguí muchas, MUCHAS imágenes SeiAo de todo tipo (si, de "ese" tipo también 7u7r) no sabe lo felih que soy :'0

Bueno, gracias a la gente que lee esto que si bien no comentan (Se que no lo hacen para que sus mamis no les peguen :'v) , sé que están ahí dando lof mientras se esconden de la polisia :'^) Los amo a todos 3


End file.
